lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
1.24 Exodus, Teil 2/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Inselabschnitt Blick auf das Camp am Strand. Das Baby öffnet seine Augen und schreit. Claire wechselt ihrem Baby die Windeln. Der Kleine schreit. Und Claire ist etwas hektisch und nervös, versucht ihn verzweifelt zu beruhigen. Claire: Okay, okay. Shht. Weit im Hintergrund steigt die dicke schwarze Rauchsäule steil in den Himmel hinauf. Claire: Ist schon gut. Charlie läuft zu ihr hinüber. Charlie: Claire, wir brechen jetzt auf. Claire: Ich kann nicht mitkommen, okay? Ich hab das Baby und ich bin so müde, und ich-ich.. kann ihn nicht tragen.. Schon wieder nass, und überall dieser Sand. Ich hab keine Tücher mehr. Charlie will ihr sofort zur Hand gehen, beugt sich zu dem Baby vor. Charlie: Warum lässt du dir nicht helfen? Doch Claire schubst Charlies Hände weg und nimmt das Baby selbst hoch, drückt es fest an sich. Claire: Nein! Weißt du, mir hat das auch nie jemand gezeigt, verstehst du? Charlie: Leise Claire, wir werden das schaffen. Claire: Warum sagen das ständig alle? Das fällt leicht, wenn man kein Baby hat. Das Baby weint. An einer anderen Stelle des Strandcamps, bespricht Sayid die Lage mit einer kleinen Gruppe, zwei Männern und einer Frau. Sayid: Wir müssen vor der Dunkelheit dort sein. Wenn ihr bei den Höhlen seid, bleibt dort. Der Rest von uns wird euch bald folgen. Frau: Ja, machen wir. Wir brechen auf. Mann: Bis dann. Die kleine Gruppe macht sich mit ihren Sachen bepackt auf den Weg in den Dschungel. Charlie kommt auf Sayid zugelaufen. Charlie: Sayid. Sayid dreht sich zu ihm um. Charlie: Ich brauche ne Waffe. Statt einer Antwort wendet Sayid sich ab und geht auf sein Zelt zu. Charlie stürzt ihm nach. Charlie: Ich weiß, dass Jack sie dir gegeben hat. Ich brauch sie sofort. Ich muss Claire beschützen. Sayid schnappt sich ein paar Sachen, wendet sich dann zu Charlie um. Sayid: Rousseau hat gesagt, die Anderen kommen nicht vor der Dunkelheit. Charlie: ihn Rousseau ist unzurechnungsfähig. Was wenn sie früher auftauchen -- Sayid: Das letzte Mal, als du ne Waffe hattest -- Charlie: ihn Hab ich'n Mörder getötet. Ich hab uns von ihm befreit. Sayid: Charlie, du lässt dich zu sehr von deinen Gefühlen leiten. Die Waffen behalte besser ich. Charlie: Du bist nicht die ganze Zeit bei ihr. Du kannst sie nicht beschützen. Ich brauche eine Waffe. Sayid: Wenn du was für sie tun willst, dann hilf ihr packen, und trag ihr Kind zu den Höhlen. Das wär ne Hilfe. Charlie wendet sich verärgert ab und geht. Die alte Fregatte mit der Aufschrift „Black Rock - Portsmouth“ (Black Rock = Schwarzer Fels) ist über und über von Dschungelpflanzen und Lianen überwachsen. Jack, Locke, Hurley, Arzt und Kate starren das Schiff sprachlos an. Hurley: Wie kann sowas eigentlich passieren? Danielle: Bist du auf derselben Insel wie ich? Jack wirft Danielle einen Blick zu, geht dann auf das Schiff zu. Kate geht ihm nach. Hurley: Alles klar, jetzt versteh ich's. Auch Locke schließt sich Jack und Kate an. Arzt: Halt, äh, halt. Wartet mal, wartet mal. Jack bleibt stehen, dreht sich zu Leslie Arzt um. Arzt: Wo sind wir, ein paar Kilometer landeinwärts? Wahrscheinlich hat ein Tsunami es hier angespült. Danielle wendet sich unterdessen ab, will in den Dschungel verschwinden. Arzt: Hä? Richtig? Danielle achtet nicht auf ihn, geht an ihm vorbei. Jacks Blick fällt auf sie. Jack: Hey. Er geht auf sie zu. Jack: Hey, wo gehst du hin? Sie sieht ihn an. Danielle: Der Sprengstoff ist tief unten im Schiff. Sie wendet sich wieder um, dem dichten Dschngel zu. Jack: Rousseau, warte. Er geht ihr nach. Danielle: Ihr habt, was ihr wolltet. Ihr wolltet Dynamit und nicht mich. Damit verschwindet sie. Locke: Lass sie gehen, Jack. Jack sieht beunruhigt zu ihm hinüber. Jack: Und wie kommen wir zurück? Locke: Ich kenn den Rückweg. Zuversichtlich geht Locke zum Schiff hinüber. Doch Jack zögert, sieht wieder dorthin, wo Danielle im Dschungel verschwunden ist. Mehr beunruhigt denn je. Jack: sich selbst Verdammt. Dann wendet auch er sich wieder dem Schiff zu. Jack: Wie gesagt, der Sprengstoff ist im Schiff. Also los. Er geht an Arzt vorbei. Arzt: Oh, moment, moment. Eigentlich wollte ich nur die Sache mit dem Dynamit machen. Ich wollte bestimmt kein Geisterschiff erobern, dass.. Jack: Ist ja gut, dann.. bleib einfach hier. Auch Hurley rührt sich nicht von der Stelle, die Augen fest an das alte Schiff geklebt. Hurley: Äh... ich glaube... ich werde auch hier bleiben. Jack nickt nur, geht entschlossen auf das Schiff zu. Kate folgt ihm, bindet sich unterwegs die Haare zusammen. Arzt nimmt seinen Rucksack ab und sieht ihnen nach. Locke betritt das Schiff als erster durch ein großes Loch im Rumpf. Jack und Kate folgen ihm. Locke steigt eine schmale Holztreppe im Schiffsinneren herauf in die zweite Etage. Das alte Holz knirscht morsch und gequält unter seinem Gewicht. Er stößt gegen ein paar dicke Ketten, die von der Decke herunterhängen. Sie klicken rasselnd gegeneinander. Locke zuckt zusammen. Jack schaltet seine Taschenlampe ein und sieht sich in dem großen finsteren Raum um. Kate bleibt dicht hinter ihm, sieht ebenfalls wachsam um sich. Plötzlich tritt Jack auf etwas. Es zerbricht knirschend unter seinem Fuß. Er bleibt erschrocken stehen, sieht an sich herunter und erblickt den Fuß eines Skeletts, lässt seinen Blick an den blanken Knochen heraufwandern bis hin zu den dürren Handgelenken, die schlaff in alten rostigen Ketten stecken. Locke: Sklaven. Jack lässt den Lichtstrahl seiner Taschenlampe herumwandern und entdeckt noch mehr an den Schiffswänden festgekettete Skelette. Kate sieht sich langsam um. Ein lautes metallisches Klopfen ertönt. Jack fährt herum. Leuchtet mit der Taschenlampe in die Richtung, aus der es kommt und sieht Locke an, der vor einer alten verrosteten Maschine steht. Locke: Das Schiff war auf dem Weg zu einem Bergwerk in einer Kolonie. Wahrscheinlich kamen sie von der Ostküste Afrikas. Mosambique. Jack sieht zu den offenen Schellen auf, die von hölzernen Balken herunterhängen und klirrend gegeneinander schlagen. Auch Kate starrt einen Moment darauf, dann wendet sie sich ab und sieht weiter suchend um sich. Jack entdeckt eine Tür. Kate untersucht eine abgelegene Ecke. Locke geht seinen eigenen Weg, sieht sich aufmerksam um. Jack schiebt die Tür auf. Die Tür bricht auf. Jack sieht in den Raum hinein, entdeckt darin andere Maschinenteile, Truhen, Ketten, Seile, Verschläge und Unmengen anderer Dinge. Vorsichtig geht er in den Raum hinein. Kate folgt ihm. Die Bretter unter ihren Füßen knarren. Jack beginnt damit, die Kisten durchzusehen. Kate sieht ihm zu. Auch Locke ist inzwischen hereingekommen. Plötzlich entdeckt Kate etwas. Kate: Jack. John. Sie geht zu einer Kiste hinüber. Kate: Kommt her. Jack richtet augenblicklich seine Taschenlampe auf ihre Entdeckung. Auf der Kiste, vor der Kate steht, ist in großen Buchstaben: SPRENGSTOFF zu lesen. Schnitt zu Arzt und Hurley, die draußen nebeneinander im Gras sitzen. Arzt: Und meine dritte Frau die sagte - hör dir das an - die sagte: "So hab ich mir das nicht vorgestellt." Erklär mir bitte, was das eigentlich bedeuten soll. Hurley sagt kein Wort. Arzt: Ach was, langweile ich dich? Hurley wirft ihm einen langen Blick zu. Hurley: Hm? Arzt: Okay, em, es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir - es tut mir Leid, aber ich bin nicht cool genug, um an eurer lustigen Abenteuertour teilzunehmen. Hurley: Was? Arzt: Ich weiß, was ne Clique ist, mein Freund. Ich bin Lehrer. Weißt du, ihr glaubt doch, ihr seid die einzigen auf dieser Insel, die etwas sinnvolles tun. Aber ich kann dir was sagen. Es gibt noch 40 andere Überlebende dieses Absturzes, und wir sind auch Menschen, oder? Hurley: mit den Schultern Oh-kay. Schnitt zurück ins Schiff. Kate schnappt sich eine Breithacke, die gegen die Schiffswand lehnt. Kate: Wisst ihr was? Ich krieg sie wahrscheinlich auf, wenn ich sie.. Jack hält sie zurück. Jack: Leise Nein, nein, nein. Wir bringen sie nach draußen. Kate: Wieso? Wir wissen nicht mal -- Jack: Einer Kiste, auf der "Sprengstoff" steht, sollten wir nicht mit ner Brechstange zu Leibe rücken. Locke: Ja, ich stimme Jack zu. Wir tragen sie raus und öffnen sie da. Kate lässt die Breithacke sinken. Kate: Okay. Sie macht sich daran, die Kiste an einer Seite anzuheben. Wieder hält Jack sie zurück. Jack: Nein, Kate. Geh voran und mach uns den Weg frei. Er gibt ihr die Taschenlampe, während er und Locke vorsichtig die Kiste anpacken. Schnitt nach draußen in den Dschungel. Hurley sitzt gelangweilt da und hört Arzt in seinem endlosen Monolog zu. Arzt: Es sind ja nicht nur die Teenager. Denkst du, die Sportlehrer lassen mich mit an ihrem Tisch sitzen? Nein, das tun sie nicht. Hurley: Alter, das bildest du dir ein. Arzt: Wirklich? Dann erklär mir doch, wieso ausgerechnet Kate die besten Teile des Wracks für ihre Behausung bekommt. Und dann dieser Koreaner, fängt er vielleicht Fische, um alle hier zu versorgen? Nein, das tut er nicht, das tut er nicht. Ein paar von uns haben nämlich schon Gewicht verloren seit wir hier sind, und kannst du mir bitte verraten, wo du die Kohlenhydrate versteckst, weil ich.. Er hält inne und sieht auf. Holz knackt. Arzt reißt die Augen auf. Arzt: Was zum Teufel macht ihr denn da?! Er springt auf und rennt auf das Schiff zu, wo Locke und Jack gerade mit der schweren Kiste bepackt herauskommen. Arzt: Wartet, wartet, stop. Bleibt wo ihr seid. Okay, ich will, dass ihr sie jetzt hinstellt, und zwar vorsichtig. Jack und Locke tun wie geheißen. Arzt: Lasst sie langsam.. LANGSAM VERDAMMT!! Ganz vorsichtig. Langsam. Sie stellen die Kiste so sachte wie möglich ab. Arzt versucht ihnen mit hastigen Handbewegungen anzudeuten, sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Arzt: Okay, und jetzt weg. Weg mit euch. Macht schon, weg, weg von der Kiste. Kate, Locke und Jack weichen gehorsam vor der Kiste zurück. Jack sieht Arzt an. Jack: Was zum Teufel willst- ? Arzt: ihn Shhht. Bitte Ruhe. Jack tritt beiseite. Arzt seufzt laut auf und geht auf die Kiste zu, sucht in seiner Tasche nach einem Messer. Arzt: Oh ... Er kniet sich vor die Kiste und klappt sein Taschenmesser auf. Arzt: Habt ihr eigentlich ne Ahnung, was passiert, wenn Dynamit bei über 30 Grad lagert, hm? Vorsichtig versucht er mit der Spitze des Messers den Deckel von der Kiste zu lösen. Arzt: Wisst ihr's? Irgendeiner? Er wirft ihnen einen abwartenden Blick zu. Jack schüttelt seinen Kopf. Arzt: Es schwitzt Nitroglyzerin aus. Er hebt vorsichtig den Deckel ab und legt ihn beiseite. Jack sieht in die Kiste hinein. Das Dynamit darin ist sorgfältig verpackt und zwischen all dem Dämmstoff kaum zu erkennen. Er tritt näher heran. Arzt: Hey, moment, was soll das? Jack bleibt stehen. Arzt: Hab ich gesagt, dass du herkommen sollst? Still kehrt Jack zu seinem Platz neben Kate zurück. Arzt wischt sich die Hände in seinem Hemd ab, zögert, ehe er in die Kiste greift und ganz vorsichtig einen Dynamitstab herausholt. Arzt: Lehrerton Dynamit... ist Nitroglyzerin gebunden in Ton. Behutsam nimmt er den Dynamitstab hoch und schluckt schwer. Arzt: Nitroglyzerin... seufzt angespannt... ist der absolut gefährlichste und instabilste Sprengstoff, der auf der Welt existiert. Er wirft der schweigenden kleinen Gruppe einen Blick zu und schluckt wieder. Arzt: Hey, Kate, gib mir dein Hemd. Kate wirft ihm einen Blick zu und rührt sich nicht. Arzt: Hey, Prinzessin, gib mir dein Hemd. Ich muss damit das Dynamit umwickeln. Zögernd löst Kate den Knoten des Hemdes, das sie über ihrem T-Shirt trägt. Arzt: Los, wirf es her. Schön vorsichtig. Sie zieht das Hemd aus. Arzt: Na mach, jetzt mach. Sie wirft ihm das Hemd zu. Er fängt es mit einer Hand auf. Arzt: Okay, gut. Geh wieder zurück. Geh zurück, geh. Noch weiter. Gehorsam treten alle wortlos zurück. Arzt: Macht mir Platz. Er steht auf, den einzelnen Dynamitstab behutsam zwischen den Fingern. Arzt: Habt ihr schon mal was von dem Kerl gehört, der Nitroglyzerin erfunden hat? Er kniet sich nieder – jede seiner Bewegungen ganz langsam und bedacht – und durchtränkt Kates Hemd in einer Pfütze mit matschigem Wasser. Arzt: Wahrscheinlich nicht, denn er hat sich sein verfluchtes Gesicht weggesprengt. Vorsichtig beginnt er, das nasse Hemd um den Dynamitstab zu wickeln. Arzt: Sein wissenschaftlicher Assistent kam in das Labor, sah seinen übel zugerichteten Lehrer und sagte: "Oh, ich schätze, das Zeug funktioniert doch." Als er den Stab erfolgreich umwickelt hat, atmet er erleichtert auf. Arzt: Also. sieht Jack an Wir nehmen nur so viel, wie wir unbedingt brauchen, denn Nitroglyzerin ist nunmal extrem anfällig. wedelt unbewusst etwas mit seiner Hand herum Und deswegen -- Das Dynamit explodiert Der Druck der Explosion reißt Jack, Kate und Locke zu Boden. Kleine Arztstückchen regen auf sie hernieder, Fleisch, Schmutz und andere Fetzen. Hurley sitzt da wie gelähmt und starrt auf den Fleck Erde, wo eben noch Arzt gestanden hatte. Hurley: Alter. Rückblick Der Flughafen von Sydney. Sun reißt eine Sandwichplastikpackung auf, nimmt das Sandwich heraus und sieht zu Jin hinüber. (Ihre Unterhaltung auf Koreanisch ist in Klammern gefasst.) Sun: ich es dir durchschneiden? Jin sieht sie an und nickt. Jin: Hmm. Sun schneidet das Sandwich durch und stellt es vor Jin. Sun: bitte. Versehentlich stößt sie den Kaffeebecher um. Jin springt auf, Kaffeeflecken auf der Hose. Sun greift hastig nach Servietten und versucht, den größten Schaden zu beheben. Im Hintergrund am nächsten Tisch sitzen Jeff und Gina und beobachten die Szene. Sun: tut mir Leid! Alles in Ordnung? Jin: gut. Er wirkt nicht verärgert. Jin: sind die Toiletten? Sun deutet ihm den Weg. Sun: drüben. Jin geht in die angegebene Richtung davon. Hinter ihm sehen wir Sayid, der von zwei Sicherheitsbeamten weggeführt wird. Sicherheitsbeamter: Die Unannehmlichkeiten tun mir Leid. Sayid: Das hoff ich auch. Sicherheitsbeamter: Sir, Ihre Tasche war nun mal unbeaufsichtigt. Sayid: Darf ich jetzt gehen? Sicherheitsbeamter: Ja, Sir. Sayid: Gut. Ich muss mein Flugzeug kriegen. Sayid schnappt sich seine Tasche und geht davon. Jin ist auf der Toilette und versucht, die Flecken aus seinem Hemd zu waschen. Außer ihm ist noch ein weiterer Mann im Raum, mit blonden Haaren und einem Hawaiihemd. Er wäscht seine Hände und sucht im Spender nach einem Papierhandtuch. Doch der Spender ist leer. Er sieht zu Jin hinüber. Mann: Könnten Sie mir vielleicht ein Papiertuch geben? Jin wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Mann: Ein Papierhandtuch. Der hier ist kaputt. Jin ist etwas hilflos, da er den Mann nicht verstehen kann. Jin: Äh... Mann: Oh, ähm, sie verstehen mich gar nicht. Entschuldigung. Er macht eine kleine Verbeugung vor Jin und lächelt. Jin beugt sich wieder über sein beschmutztes Hemd. Der andere Mann tritt außer Sichtweite. Im Spiegel sehen wir, dass er plötzlich auf der anderen Seite neben Jin auftaucht. Mann: haben wir ja eins. Erschrocken sieht Jin auf, als der Mann koreanisch zu sprechen beginnt. Jin: Was? Der Mann im Hawaiihemd nimmt sich ein Papierhandtuch und trocknet sich sorgfältig die Hände. Jin starrt ihn an. Mann: arbeite für Mr. Paik... Jetzt dreht er sich um und sieht Jin direkt an. Jin weicht zurück. Mann: Paik. Ihren Schwiegervater und Arbeitgeber. Jin: sind mir gefolgt? Mann: Ich weiß, Sie wollen verschwinden. Aber Sie werden die Armbanduhr... ...zu Mr. Paiks Freund in Kalifornien bringen. Tun Sie etwas anderes,... ...egal was, verlieren Sie sie. Sie sind kein freier Mann. Das waren Sie nie... ...und das werden Sie nie sein. Jin steht sprachlos da, völlig schockiert. Der Mann im Hawaiihemd wendet sich ab und verlässt den Raum. Jin lässt sich kraftlos gegen das Waschbecken sinken. Inselabschnitt Schnitt zum Floß. Jin steht auf dem Floß und hält sein Gesicht in die Sonne, lässt sich den frischen Wind um die Nase wehen. Das Floß schaukelt sanft auf den Wellen. Plötzlich streckt Walt den Arm aus und deutet auf etwas. Walt: Wahnsinn, Dad. Michael und Sawyer drehen sich beide um und blicken in die angegebene Richtung. Jin ebenfalls. Vor ihren Augen breitet sich ein umwerfender Blick auf die Insel aus, mit ihren saftig grünen hohen Bergen, dem strahlend weißen Strandsand und dem tiefblauen Meer. Michael: Wieso hat man so etwas großes noch nicht entdeckt? Sawyer: Keine Ahnung. Aber man könnte sich da'n schicken Yachthafen hinstellen. Michael: Ja, du baust einen Hafen. Ich bin froh, dass wir Abschied nehmen von dieser Insel. Sawyer wendet sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Walt sieht zu Michael auf. Walt: Und was ist mit den anderen? Hinter ihnen fängt Sawyer leise an, den "Redemption Song" von Bob Marley zu singen. Sawyer: ...Redemption song... Walt: Werden sie es schaffen? Michael: Ich hoffe es, Walt. Sawyer: leise ...songs of freedom... Michael: Zumindest bis wir ihnen Hilfe schicken. Sawyer: leise ...Redemption song / is all I'll ever have... Mit einem schiefen Grinsen wendet Michael sich zu Sawyer um, der gerade ein Seil aufrollt. Michael: Ist das Bob Marley? Sawyer hört sofort auf zu singen und wirft einen Blick über seine Schulter. Sawyer: Nein. Michael wendet sich wieder ab. Sawyer sieht ihn weiter an. Sawyer: Wieso? Magst du Bob Marley? Michael: Wer mag denn Bob Marley nicht? Schnitt zum Strand. Sun steht allein am Ufer und starrt auf das Meer hinaus. Vom Floß ist keine Spur mehr zu sehen. Sie sieht auf den Ehering an ihrer Hand herunter, und dann langsam wieder aufs Meer hinaus. Etwas weiter hinter ihr kämpft Shannon mit ihren Bergen von Gepäck und Vincent, den sie an der Leine hält. Vincent bellt und zerrt so heftig an der Leine, das Shannon Mühe hat, ihre Taschen festzuhalten. Sayid geht etwas abseits am Strand entlang, er sieht Shannon, lässt seine eigene Tasche fallen und läuft rasch zu ihr hinüber. Shannon rutscht eine Tasche von der Schulter, und auch die übrigen übervollen Taschen lassen sich kaum bändigen. Shannon: Verdammt. Sayid: Hintergrund Brauchst du das wirklich alles? Shannon blickt auf. Sie ist ganz blass und verzieht keine Miene. Shannon: Ja, brauch ich. Sayid: Wieso musst du so viel mitnehmen? Shannon: Musst du nicht an den Marsch denken? Vincent zerrt an seiner Leine, reißt Shannon einen Schritt zurück, wobei einige Sachen aus der Tasche rutschen und in den Sand fallen. Sayid kniet sich hin und versucht, die Sachen wieder einzusammeln. Es sind Boones Sachen. Shannon lässt die Taschen los und nimmt Sayid die Sachen aus der Hand. Shannon: Ich schaff das schon. Sayid: Du schleppst die Sachen deines Bruders. Sie stopft die Sachen zurück in die Tasche, wirft ihm einen knappen Blick zu. Sayid zögert einen Moment, dann hilft er ihr. Shannon: Sie sind unersetzlich. Ich kann sie nicht hier lassen. Sie setzt sich erschöpft nieder und sieht Sayid an, kann die Tränen kaum noch zurückhalten. Shannon: Was werden wir tun? Verstecken. Als würden sie uns nicht finden. Es ist nur... schluchzt auf Es ist zu viel. Es ist zu viel. Sayid streckt die Hand aus und berührt sanft Shannons Haar, legt seine Hand auf ihre Wange. Sayid: Es ist nicht zu viel, wenn ich dir tragen helfe. Shannon weint, legt ihren Kopf in seine Hand. Sayid: Und jetzt komm. Ich muss an den Marsch denken. Shannon wischt sich die Tränen ab. Schnitt zum Schiff im Dschungel. Hurley sitzt auf einem am Boden liegenden Baumstamm, ganz still und in Gedanken verunken. Kate kommt langsam zu ihm hinüber und setzt sich neben ihn, berührt ihn sacht an der Schulter. Kate: Geht's wieder? Hurley: Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen. Kate: Ja. Hurley: Er ist... explodiert... direkt vor uns. Er wollte nur helfen. Kate nickt ohne ein Wort. Hurleys Augen rollen ängstlich von rechts nach links. Hurley: Alles meinetwegen. Kate: Wieso? Hurley: Ich, ehm, bringe... Unglück. Kate: Hey... legt besänftigend eine Hand auf seine Schulter Das war'n Unfall. Hurley: Ein 'Unfall'. Ja. Jack durchtränkt sein Shirt in einer Pfütze, steht dann auf und geht zu Locke hinüber, der vor der Kiste kniet. Jack kniet sich ihm gegenüber. Beide sehen schweigend auf die verbliebenen Dynamitstangen herunter. Locke streckt die Hand aus, um vorsichtig eine von ihnen herauszunehmen. Jack: Locke. Wir sollten nochmal nachdenken. Locke: Einverstanden. Jack: Vielleicht ist das nicht die beste Möglichkeit. Locke: Es ist die einzige, Jack. Nach einem angespannt stillen Moment nickt Jack, sieht auf das Dynamit herunter. Locke nickt. Jack nimmt sein nasses Shirt und breitet es aus. Locke greift wieder in die Kiste, holt behutsam eine einzelne Dynamitstange heraus und legt sie vorsichtig auf das nasse Hemd am Boden. Er seufzt. Jack: Wie viele brauchen wir für die Luke? Locke: Zwei sollten für das Scharnier reichen. Locke nimmt eine Drahtrolle aus der Kiste. Locke: Drei um sicher zu sein. Jack: Sicher? Er verpackt den Dynamitstab vorsichtig in dem nassen Hemd. Locke: Ich nehme die trockenen Stangen. Das minimiert das Transportrisiko. Jack nickt. Locke nimmt vorsichtig den nächsten Dynamitstab aus der Kiste. Hält mitten in der Bewegung inne. Locke: Hast du mal "Dr. Bibber" gespielt? Jack wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Locke schmunzelt. Jack: nickt Klar. "Komm nicht an die Seiten." Locke: Ich – hab immer versagt.. Behutsam greift er nach dem Dynamitstab. Locke: ...beim Musikantenknochen. Für einen Moment ist es angespannt still, während er den Stab heraushebt. Locke: Bzzzt! Jack zuckt zusammen, wirft Locke einen unamüsierten Blick zu. Doch Locke lächelt und legt den Dynamitstab auf das nasse Shirt. Jack: Spielst du gern Spiele, John? Locke wirft ihm einen äußerst gelassenen Blick zu. Locke: Ich liebe Spiele. Jack starrt ihn nur an. Im Strandcamp. Das Baby liegt wach in seiner Wiege, während Claire hastig ihre Taschen packt. Charlie kommt zu ihr herüber. Charlie: Okay. In Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass wir schnell zu den Höhlen gelangen müssen, hab ich das Transportproblem von Rübenkopf gelöst. Er deutet auf eine breite Stoffschlinge, die er sich um Hals und Schulter gebunden hat. Charlie: Das ist, äh, ne einfache Decke, aus dem Flieger. Und dann.. steckt man diesen Stab hier durch den Bambusring.. siehst du? Er breitet die Decke auseinander und zeigt Claire das dadurch entstandene Tragetuch. Charlie: Ein Babybjörn. Claire: Ein Babybjörn? Charlie: Björn, das ist, ehm, holländisch für "Babytragevorrichtung". Claire nimmt das Baby aus der Wiege. Claire: Ja, danke. Charlie: Hab ich gern gemacht. Sie beugt sich zu Charlie hinüber und küsst ihn auf die Wange. Claire: Ich danke dir. Charlie: Oh. Claire: Danke. Charlie: Mach ich doch gern. Claire: Lass ihn uns hineinlegen. Sie wiegt das Baby in den Armen während Charlie das Tragetuch abnimmt. Charlie: Es ist richtig gemütlich... Danielle: Hintergrund Sayid! Charlie blickt auf. Danielle: Hintergrund Wo ist Sayid? Sie kommt auf die beiden zugelaufen. Niemand sonst ist ringsum zu sehen. Charlie: Rousseau, was ist? Danielle: Eindringlich Sayid – wo ist er? Charlie: Er ist schon los. Danielle: Hol ihn zurück! Charlie: Warte auf Jack und Kate.. Danielle: Laut Wir haben keine Zeit! Wo ist Sayid? Charlie: Okay, jetzt beruhige dich, okay? Ich-ich werd ihn holen. zu Claire Du wartest hier. Claire: Okay. Charlie: Ist alles gut. Charlie rennt los in den Dschungel. Charlie: Sayid! Sayid! Claire wendet sich Danielle zu, das Baby fest in ihrem Arm. Claire: Was ist passiert? Danielle starrt auf das Baby herunter, macht einen Schritt auf Claire zu. Im selben Moment weicht Claire schon einen Schritt zurück. Danielle: Wie ist sein Name? Von dem Kind. wendet den Blick für einen Moment ab Wie ist der Name? Claire: Unbehaglich Oh, ich - er hat noch keinen Namen. Danielle: Darf ich ihn auf den Arm nehmen? Augenblicklich weicht Claire noch weiter zurück, sieht sich hastig um, muss feststellen, dass weit und breit niemand nahe genug ist. Äußerst beunruhigt sieht sie wieder Danielle an. Claire: Ähm, wofür brauchst du Sayid? Danielle: Du willst nicht, dass ich ihn nehme? Das Baby fängt an zu weinen. Danielle geht immer weiter auf Claire zu, die Augen fest auf das Baby geheftet. Claire weicht mehr und mehr zurück und wird immer panischer. Claire: Nein, ich habe ihn nur gerade gefüttert, deswegen ist es nicht so gut, okay? Danielle: Eindringlich Bitte. Sie streckt ihre Arme aus. Claire erstarrt als sie auf Danielles Unterarm vier lange dunkle Kratzer entdeckt. Verschwommener Kurzrückblick: Claire schreit in Panik und versucht Danielle abzuwehren. Claire starrt auf die Kratzer und erinnert sich. Claire: Wann habe ich das getan? Sie sieht Danielle ins Gesicht. Claire: Wieso habe ich dich so gekratzt? Sie drückt das weinende Baby fester an sich und weicht wieder zurück, während Danielle nicht aufhört, sich ihr zu nähern. Rückblick Ein Hotelzimmer in Sydney. Durch einen Spiegel sehen wir Charlie hastig seine Taschen durchwühlen, er reißt dabei die Teller vom Tisch und wirkt mehr als nervös. Er sieht rasch um sich, geht zum Schrank hinüber und durchsucht auch den. Ebenfalls erfolglos. Wendet sich schließlich dem Mülleimer zu, kramt darin herum und verstreut seinen Inhalt im gesamten Zimmer. Stellt den Eimer schließlich wieder ab und starrt auf das Bett hinunter. Er reißt die Decker herunter. Darunter kommt eine blonde Frau in schwarzer Unterwäsche und einem POISON-T-Shirt zum Vorschein. Sie stöhnt genervt. Charlie sucht ungestört unter den Kissen weiter. Lily: Was ist denn los? Charlie: Äh ... mein Flug. Mein, äh, mein Flug nach L.A. geht in ein paar Stunden. Er wendet sich ab, verschwindet ins Bad. Die Frau setzt sich verschlafen auf. Charlie: Ich muss in die Gänge kommen, weißt du? Im Bad findet Charlie endlich eine kleine Tüte mit seinem Stoff. Lily: Und.. ziehen wir noch was für den Weg? Er kehrt zurück ins Zimmer. Charlie: Es ist alles weg. Wir haben alles weggemacht. greift nach einer Champagnerflasche Hier ist noch Champagner. Lily: Du hast doch bestimmt noch was. Sie krabbelt vom Bett und fängt nun an wie vorher Charlie, das Zimmer zu durchsuchen. Charlie: Mm-mn. Nein. Ist alle. Wenn ich das nächste Mal in Sydney bin, dann ruf ich dich an, okay? fängt an, seine Sachen zusammenzupacken Ich, äh, ich schick dir ein Exemplar unserer CD, mit Unterschriften. Dann kannst du mich immer hören. Lily: Ich will keine beschissene CD von einer beschissenen Band. Charlie: Gestern Abend in der Bar warst du noch'n Fan. Lily: Na gut. Ich bin'n großer Fan. Drive Through ist die beste Band aller Zeiten. Und jetzt gib mir was. Charlie: Shaft. Sie geht ins Bad, klappert heftig darin herum. Charlie: Drive Shaft. Charlie wendet sich vom Bad ab und holt die kleine Tüte aus seiner Tasche. Lily: ihm Was hast du da in der Hand? Sie steht im Türrahmen, starrt ihn an. Charlie versteckt das Tütchen hinter seinem Rücken. Die Folie raschelt. Charlie: Gar nichts. Sie geht auf ihn zu. Lily: Versteckst du was vor mir? Charlie: Was verstecken? Nein, ich verstecke nichts. Sie versucht nach seiner verborgenen Hand zu greifen. Er steht mit dem Rücken an die Wand gedrückt. Lily: Gib's mir. Charlie: Was denn? Ich hab doch gar nichts! Lily: Gib's mir! Charlie: Ich hab nichts in meiner Hand! Lily: Gib's mir! Lily versetzt ihm einen Tritt und er krümmt sich zusammen, schubst sie im gleichen Moment von sich, und sie fällt rückwärts gegen die Wand, stürzt umgehend wieder auf ihn, packt ihn am Shirt und zerrt ihn zum Bett hinüber. Völlig besessen von dem Gedanken an die Drogen. Lily: Steh auf! Charlie: Lass mich los! Die beiden kämpfen verbissen miteinander. Lily: Du lässt los! Lass los! Charlie: Bist du verrückt? Sie fängt an wütend auf ihn einzuschlagen. Lily: Lass los. Charlie: Geh runter! Lily: Lass los! Sie schreit und kreischt und prügelt wild auf ihn ein. Charlie: Geh runter! Schließlich schubst Charlie sie so heftig, daß sie zu Boden fällt. Er selbst rollt sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Blick vom Bett herunter. Charlie: Geh runter von mir! Lily rappelt sich auf und schnappt sich ihre Sachen und fängt wieder an, auf Charlie einzutreten und zu schlagen. Lily: Du bist erbärmlich! Sie greift nach der Flasche und stürzt zur Tür. Lily: Du bist erbärmlich. Charlie fällt wieder zu Boden, seine Hand fest um das kleine Tütchen geklammert. Inselabschnitt Charlie rennt so schnell er kann durch den Dschungel und holt Sayid und die anderen schließlich ein. Charlie: Sayid! Sayid! Hey. Charlie rennt an den anderen vorbei und bleibt erst direkt vor Sayid stehen. Charlie: Rousseau ist wieder da! Sie will dich sehen. Sayid: Rousseau? Weswegen? Charlie: Ich weiß es nicht. Sun: Hintergrund Hilfe! Charlie und Sayid tauschen einen Blick. Sun: Hintergrund Hilfe! Charlie und Sayid machen Kehrt und rennen zurück zum Strand. Sun kniet neben Claire, die bewusstlos am Boden liegt, drückt ein weißes Stück Stoff gegen Claires Kopf und ruft um Hilfe. Sun: Hilfe! Helft uns! Hilfe! Hilfe! Charlie: Oh mein Gott. Claire stöhnt leise. Sayid: Was ist passiert? Sun zeigt ihnen das Blut an dem Stück Stoff in ihrer Hand. Sun: Ihr Kopf. Die anderen Campbewohner sind ebenfalls zurückgekehrt und versammeln sich um die kleine Gruppe. Charlie rennt zur Wiege hinüber. Sie ist leer. Er reißt die Decken beiseite. Doch umsonst. Das Baby ist verschwunden. Claire: benommen Wo-wo ist mein Baby? Charlie: Oh mein Gott. Er presst die Hände an seinen Kopf und ist völlig erstarrt. Claire: benommen Geht es ihm gut? Sayid: War Rousseau allein? Claire: Hat sie mein Baby? Hat sie mein Baby genommen? Sayid: Wo ist sie hingegangen? Claire, wo ist sie hingegangen? Claire: Weinend Ich weiß es nicht! Sie hat mein Baby! Charlie hat seine Hände über seinen Mund gepresst, starrt Sayid an, der sich über Claire beugt. Charlie: Das ist deine Schuld! Sayid dreht sich um und wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Charlie holt schon aus und versetzt ihm einen Kinnhaken. Sayid taumelt einen Schritt zurück. Claire weint verzweifelt. Charlie: Du hast sie hergeführt! Wenn du mir ne Waffe gegeben hättest -- Wieder holt er aus, um noch mal zuzuschlagen, doch Sayid packt Charlie an der Kehle und drückt zu. Charlie wird augenblicklich die Luft knapp. Sayid: Schlag mich nie wieder. Meinst du Schuldzuweisungen bringen uns weiter? Da hätten wir viel zu tun. lässt Charlie los und tritt von ihm zurück Wenn wir jetzt losgehen, können wir ihren Vorsprung einholen. Charlie: Wie soll das funktionieren? Sayid: Ich glaub, ich weiß, wo sie hinwill. Charlie sieht sich zu Claire um, die verzweifelt und unkontrolliert weint. Sun hält sie im Arm. Claire: Ich will mein Baby. Schnitt zum Schiffswrack im Dschungel. Locke hebt ein pfützenwasserdurchtränktes Hemd hoch und wringt es aus. Jack kniet vor dem Rucksack, in dem sie die eingewickelten Dynamitstangen verpackt haben. Im Hintergrund sitzen Kate und Hurley noch zusammen auf dem Baumstamm. Jack: Ich kann sie alle in meinen Rucksack packen. Je mehr Dämpfung wir nehmen, desto besser. Jack holt ein Hemd heraus. Locke kniet sich vor ihn. Locke: Ich finde, wir sollten sie aufteilen. Jack: Wieso? Locke: Es ist nicht sinnvoll, sie alle zusammen zu tragen. Wir teilen sie auf. Wenn wir drei Stangen brauchen, um das Scharnier zu sprengen, dann sollten wir sechs nehmen. Kate steht auf und kommt näher. Locke: Drei und nochmal drei. Im Falle des Falles, falls einer von uns... Locke deutet mit dem Kopf. Jack nickt. Jack: Wir beide also. Locke zuckt mit den Schultern. Kate tritt an sie heran. Kate: Nein, ich will einen Rucksack nehmen. Jack fährt zu ihr herum und schüttelt heftig den Kopf. Jack: Nein, das machst du nicht. Kate: Ich bin deswegen hier. Jack: Dann hast du deine Zeit verschwendet. Kate: Ich muss das tun. Jack: Leise Kate, du schuldest niemandem etwas. Kate: Stur Ich nehme einen Rucksack. Jack: stur Es ist entschieden. Kate: Es ist nicht deine Entscheidung. Jack: Doch, das ist es. Locke: das Gefecht Wir ziehen Stöckchen. Jack fährt herum und starrt ihn an. Locke: Sie kommen bald. Wir haben keine Zeit darüber zu streiten, wer sein Leben riskieren darf. Lassen wir das Schicksal entscheiden. Kate: Von mir aus. Jack starrt Kate an und sagt einen Moment lang kein Wort. Dann sieht er zu Hurley hinüber. Jack: Bitter Was ist mit dir? Willst du auch Dynamit tragen? Hurley antwortet nicht, starrt Jack nur an. Jack: Was? Hurley deutet auf Jacks Rücken. Hurley: leiser Panik Du hast'n Stück.. Arnzt auf dir. Jack sieht über seine Schulter und erblickt einen Fetzen Fleisch auf seinem Hemd. Er seufzt. Locke hält drei kleine Halme in der Hand, so daß oben nur die gleichlangen Enden von ihnen herausgucken. Locke: Kurzes Stöckchen bedeutet tragen. Er hält Jack auffordernd seine Hand mit den Halmen hin. Der nickt und zieht einen. Dann wendet Locke sich an Kate und lässt auch sie ziehen. Jack hat den langen Halm erwisch. Locke: Also, wir beide, Kate. Kate nickt, lässt den Halm fallen und wendet sich den Rucksäcken zu. Jack steht einen Moment da und schüttelt nur frustriert den Kopf. Kate wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Doch sie sagt nichts. Das Floß schaukelt auf den Wellen des weiten offenen Meeres. Walt, Michael und Jin stehen vor dem Radarschirm. Walt trägt als einziger eine Rettungsweste. Walt: Wofür sind die ganzen Geräte? Michael: Also, dieser Sender funkt ein S.O.S., falls uns jemand hören kann. Und falls da draußen etwas ist, dann sehen wir es auf unserem Radarschirm. Michael sieht zu Jin hinüber und nickt. Jin klettert am Mast herauf. Michael: Dann mal los. Jin hält die Uhr in der Hand, um die Zeit zu messen, gibt Michael ein Zeichen, woraufhin der den Radarsender einschaltet. Michael: Na kommt. Er geht um die Kabine herum und stellt sich neben Jin. Michael: Irgendwer findet uns. Walt starrt einen Moment lang auf den Radarschirm herunter, dann sieht er zu Sawyer hinüber. Der sitzt gleich hinter ihm und liest gemütlich die vielen kleinen zusammengerollten Briefe aus der Flaschenpost. Er trägt seine Brille auf der Nase und hat die Haare im Nacken zusammengebunden. Die offene Flasche klemmt unter seinem Schuh. Walt: Das sind die Briefe an die Familien zuhause. Sawyer: Das sind sie. Walt: Das ist privat. Sawyer wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Sawyer: Grinst Ja. wendet sich wieder den Nachrichten zu Ich wusste zum Beispiel nicht, wie sehr Tracy ihren Hupsi und ihre Kinder in Fresno vermisst. Jetzt schläft sie neben dem guten alten Scott, um sich warmzuhalten. Er lacht amüsiert in sich hinein. Walt: Das ist Steve. Scott ist tot. Sawyer: Wie auch immer. Ist ne lange Reise, Shorty. Wir brauchen'n bisschen Unterhaltung. Wer zum Teufel ist Hugo, und hat 160 Millionen Dollar, um sie seiner Mutter zu vermachen. Walt: Wie fändest du es, wenn ich deinen lese? Sawyer: Du kannst meinen Brief nicht lesen. Ich hab keinen geschrieben. Walt: Wieso nicht? Sawyer: Der einzige Brief, den ich je geschrieben hab, war an den Mann, den ich töten werde. Walt: Wieso willst du ihn töten? Sawyer: Weil ich muss. Walt: Wieso? Sawyer: genervt Deswegen. Er wirft Walt einen mürrischen Blick zu. Walt verstummt. Sawyer schüttelt den Kopf und fängt wieder an zu lesen. Der dicker schwarze Rauch steigt steil auf in den Himmel. Charlie: Hintergrund Ist das dein Ernst? Sayid läuft rasch über den Sand auf den Rauch zu. Charlie bleibt etwas hinter ihm zurück. Charlie: Was will sie beim schwarzen Rauch? Das ist doch da, wo diese Anderen auftauchen sollen. Sayid: Wegen der Anderen will sie ja da hin. Sayid biegt ab in die Büsche. Sayid: An dem Tag als vor 16 Jahren ihr Kind verschwand, hat sie auch schwarzen Rauch gesehen. Er bleibt stehen und kniet sich nieder, holt den kleinen Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche und öffnet den silbernen Koffer. Sayid: Sie haben ihr etwas weggenommen. Und jetzt glaubt sie wahrscheinlich, sie hätte etwas, das die wollen. Charlie: Sie will es eintauschen? Sayid: Ich glaube, dass sie das will. Charlie: Ist das krank. Sie ist krank. Sayid: Für ihr Verhalten gibt es keine rationale Erklärung. Sie ist eine Mutter, die ihr Kind verloren hat - genau wie Claire. Sayid holt eine der Waffen heraus und hält sie Charlie hin. Der greift danach, doch Sayid lässt nicht gleich los. Sayid: Es geht nicht um Rache. Halt die Gefühle im Zaum. Als Charlie nickt, lässt Sayid die Waffe los. Charlie steht auf und verstaut sie in seiner Hose. Sun: Hintergrund Claire! Sayid steht alarmiert auf. Claire kommt durch die Büsche gelaufen. Sun ist gleich hinter ihr. Claire: Ich komme mit euch. Sayid: Das ist keine gute Idee, Claire. Claire: Es ist mein Baby, okay? Sie hat ihn mir weggenommen! Charlie versucht, sie zu beruhigen, legt seine Hände auf ihre Schultern. Claire zittert am ganzen Körper. Charlie: Hey, hör mal.. Doch sie schubst ihn von sich. Claire: Sag mir nicht, was ich tun soll, okay? Charlie: Beruhige dich, okay?! Claire: weinend Ich komme mit euch! Das war meine Schuld, und ich komme mit, okay? schlägt verzweifelt auf Charlie ein Ihr könnt mir das nicht verbieten! Charlie: sanft Ist gut. Es ist okay Claire: Ich komme mit euch mit! Charlie versucht sie weiter zu beruhigen, und irgendwann hört sie auf zu weinen und sieht zu ihm auf. Claire: Bring ihn mir, Charlie. Hol meinen Aaron. Charlie: Aaron? Claire: Bitte. Bitte bring ihn zurück. Charlie: Claire, ich bring ihn wieder zurück. Ich versprech's dir. Claire fängt wieder leise an zu weinen. Während die kleine Gruppe zusammen im dichten Dschungelgebüsch steht, steigt hoch über ihren Köpfen weiter der schwarze Rauch auf. Rückblick Der Flughafen von Sydney. Michael und Walt sitzen in der Wartehalle. Walt spielt mit seinem Gameboy. Michael: Willst du was essen? Walt antwortet nicht. Michael: Ich schätze, das ist ein Nein. Walt spielt ungerührt weiter und beachtet Michael nicht. Der seufzt. Michael: Falls du dir Sorgen wegen Vincent machst, er wird es gut überstehen. Er ist nicht der erste Hund, der im Laderaum mitfliegt. Doch Walt ignoriert ihn und scheint ganz gefesselt von seinem Spiel. Michael: Okay. Ich muss bei der Arbeit anrufen. deutet Da drüben ist'n Telefon. Du gehst nicht weg, okay? Er sieht ihn abwartend an, doch Walt rührt sich nicht und reagiert nicht. Michael steht schließlich auf und geht. Walt hört augenblicklich auf zu spielen, wendet den Kopf und sieht Michael nach. Folgt ihm mit seinen Blicken bis zu den Telefonen hinüber. Dann wendet er sich wieder dem Spiel zu. Michael: Telefon Ich lebe in ner Einzimmerwohnung. Ich breche jeden Morgen um fünf Uhr auf, um zur Arbeit zu gehen. sieht zu Walt hinüber Ja, aber wer passt auf ihn auf? Wer bringt ihn zur Schule? Was macht er nach der Schule? wendet sich von Walt ab, seine Stimme wird leiser und eindringlicher Ich schaff das nicht, Ma.Pause Weißt du, ich dachte -- hör zu, ich dachte, äh... Ich hatte gehofft, dass du ihn nehmen würdest.hört sich einen Moment still ihre Antwort an Ma, wenn es nur um Geld geht, dann.. Nein... Er seufzt und dreht sich noch dichter zur Wand, den Rücken zum Gang und der Wartehalle. Ein Mann schiebt Locke in seinem Rollstuhl an ihm vorbei. Michael: Dann sag mir bitte, was ich tun soll? Die Sache war nicht meine Idee! Damit konnt ich nicht rechnen. Pause Ja, ich – danke. Er legt auf. Atmet tief ein und fährt sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Michael: Mein Gott. Schnappt dann seine Sachen und fährt herum. Da steht Walt direkt vor ihm und starrt ihn wortlos an. Michael erschrickt sichtlich. Michael: Hey, Walt. Ich wollte, äh... Walt: ihn Ich brauche Batterien. Michael sieht auf ihn herunter. Inselabschnitt Auf dem Floß. Michael beobachtet Walt. Michael: Hey. Willst du steuern? Er deutet auf das Steuerruder. Walt: Was? Michael: Komm her, komm schon. Du übernimmst jetzt das Ruder. Er steht auf. Walt: Darf ich? Michael: Ja, na klar. Walt setzt sich auf den Sitz neben dem Steuerruder, Michael geht auf die andere Seite und kniet sich neben ihn. Michael: Also, pass auf, das Wichtigste auf dem Boot ist das Ruder, und wie man damit steuert. Immer nur langsam bewegen, niemals ruckartig, okay? Halt etwas gegen. Er hilft Walt ein wenig dabei, das Steuerruder zu bewegen, als sie damit fertig sind, sieht Walt zu ihm auf. Walt: Wo fahren wir eigentlich hin? Michael nimmt den Kompass zur Hand. Michael: Kuck mal. Also wir segeln ziemlich genau nord-nordost. Wir hoffen, dass wir auf die Routen der Schifffahrt treffen, oder wir finden Land. Walt: Was ist mein Ziel? Michael sieht sich suchend um. Sawyer steht auf der Kabine und beschäftigt sich mit dem Segel. Jin sitzt auf dem Kabinendach. Michael: Deutet Siehst du die Wolke am Horizont? Walt: Ja. Michael: Du kannst darauf zuhalten. Walt: Ja. Michael: Okay. Walt: Ich hab sie. Michael und Walt sehen beide zu den Wolken am Horizont hinüber. Nach einer langen stillen Weile sieht Walt zu Michael hinüber. Walt: Warum hat es mit Mom und dir nicht geklappt? Michael: Wir haben's versucht. Aber es hat eben nicht gepasst. Unsere Leben, unsere Interessen gingen in verschiedene Richtungen. Michael steht auf und geht zur Kabine hinüber, sucht in seinen Hosentaschen nach etwas. Walt: Wieso hast du mich nie besucht? Michael dreht sich zu ihm um und lehnt sich an die Kabine. Michael: Weil deine Mutter es mir verboten hat. Sie meinte, es wäre das beste für dich. Walt: Das war falsch. Michael lächelt. Plötzlich schlägt etwas gegen das Floß und bringt es zum schlingern und schaukeln. Michael packt Walt und hält ihn fest. Das Steuerruder bricht ab und fällt ins Wasser. Jin rennt bis zum Rand des Floßes und deutet aufgeregt ins Wasser. Jin: Steuer! Michael: Wir haben Treibgut gehabt! Wir haben das Ruder verloren! Jin: Steuer! Michael: Es treibt weg! Es sinkt! Hinter ihnen zieht Sawyer sich die Schuhe aus. Michael: Stopp das Boot! Als nächstes zieht Sawyer sein Shirt aus. Michael: Stopp das Boot! Jin rennt zurück zur Kabine und klettert drauf. Michael: Hol das Segel ein. Genau. Sawyer springt in einem geschmeidigen Kopfsprung vom Floß ins Wasser. Michael fährt herum, sieht wie Walt aufgeregt ins Wasser deutet. Dort schwimmt Sawyer. Michael: Sawyer! Sawyer schwimmt dem Steuerruder hinterher. Michael: Sawyer! fährt herum zu Jin Gib mir das Tau! Jin wirft ihm ein Tau zu. Jin: Tau! Sawyer schwimmt zum Steuerruder hinüber. Michael beschäftigt sich mit dem Seil. Jin holt das Segel ein. Sawyer erreicht das Steuerruder und versucht es zurück zum Floß zu ziehen, aber es ist zu schwer. Michael: Sawyer! Sawyer: Es sinkt... Michael wirft ihm das Seil zu, und Sawyer, einen Arm um das Steuerruder, versucht das Ende zu erwischen. Doch schafft es nicht. Sawyer: Ich komm nicht ran! Michael zieht das Tau wieder ein. Oben auf der Kabine brüllt und ruft Jin. Michael wirft das Seil ein zweites Mal. Diesmal kann Sawyer das Ende greifen. Michael: Hast du’s? Jin macht hastige Handbewegungen und redet ununterbrochen weiter. Michael: Binde es um das Ruder, wir ziehen dich raus! Sawyer wickelt das Tau um das Steuerruder. Ganz in der Nähe treibt der Baumstamm im Wasser, der das ganze Chaos verursacht hat. Jin springt vom Kabinendach herunter und schnappt sich das Tauende. Gemeinsam ziehen Michael und Jin Sawyer und das Steuerruder zurück zum Floß. Michael: Okay. Jin: Michael. Michael ... Sawyer. Michael hilft Sawyer wieder an Bord zu kommen, streckt ihm die Hand entgegen, während Jin das Steuerruder herauswuchtet. Michael: Hast Recht, komm. [zu Sawyer] Komm ich helf dir. Er zerrt Sawyer aus dem Wasser. Michael: Du hast unsren Arsch gerettet, Alter. Jin wuchtet das Steuerruder an Bord. Sawyer bleibt für einen Moment erschöpft und keuchend auf dem Deck liegen. Michael steht auf, um Sawyers Sachen zu holen, entdeckt dabei die im Hemd eingewickelte Waffe. Einen Moment lang starrt er sie an, doch er sagt kein Wort, geht mit den Sachen zu Sawyer und drückt sie ihm in die Hand. Michael: Hier ist dein Hemd. Du musst es wieder anziehen, bevor du verbrennst. Sawyer nimmt das Hemd und drückt es zusammen mit der Waffe an sich. Schnitt in den Dschungel. Jack hält vorsichtig den Rucksack mit den Dynamitstangen in den Händen und hilft Kate dabei, ihn aufzusetzen. Sie steht mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt vor ihm. Seinen eigenen Rucksack trägt er bereits wieder. Sie greift vorsichtig nach den Riemen, berührt dabei Jacks Finger. Für einen Moment lässt er seine Hände auf ihren Schultern ruhen. Kate: Sei nicht enttäuscht. Jack: Ach was.. die Macht des Schicksals, hm? Sie wirft ihm einen Blick zu. Locke tritt vor. Locke: Sonnenuntergang ist in etwa 90 Minuten. Wollen wir bis dahin bei der Luke sein, sollten wir ranhalten. Jack: Okay. Ich schlag folgendes vor-- Ich geh voran, Kate geht hinter mir, dann Hurley. John, du bist die Nachhut. Wenn du siehst, dass ich vom Weg abkomme, dann kannst du.. Locke: ihn Wir sollten versetzt laufen und.. wir müssen einen Sicherheitsabstand einhalten. Jack: nach einem Moment Okay, wir laufen versetzt. Wenn einer etwas hört oder etwas sieht, dann.. Hurley: ihn Wie ein Sicherheitssystem, das Leute frisst? Jack: Nickt Ja. Ganz genau. In diesem Fall nehmt ihr die Rucksäcke ab und lauft weg, verstanden? Kate: Verstanden. Locke: Ja, Sir. Jack: Okay. Dann lasst uns gehen. Jack setzt sich in Bewegung. Kate gleich hinter ihm. Still geht Hurley Kate hinterher. Locke folgt als letzter. Die Bewohner des Strandcamps erreichen die Höhlen. Sun hat ihren Arm um Claire gelegt, die ganz still und benommen ist von dem Schock. Shannon betritt die Höhlen und stellt ihre Sachen ab. Als sie sich umdreht, fällt ihr Blick auf Jacks Krankenbereich und die Behandlungsliege. Langsam setzt sie sich auf einen Stein nieder und starrt auf die Liege. Sun holt eine Schüssel aus dem Krankenbereich, als sie wieder herauskommt, sieht sie Shannon da sitzen, zögert einen Moment und geht dann auf sie zu. Sun: Er starb sehr tapfer. Shannon und Vincent sehen Sun an. Sie setzt sich neben Shannon und stellt die Schüssel, die mit Wasser gefüllt ist, vor Vincent auf den Boden. Shannon: Was? Sun: Dein Bruder. Shannon: Ja. Danke. Sun: Glaubst du das alles... was passiert ist... glaubst, dass wir bestraft werden? Shannon: Bestraft wofür? Sun: Dass muss jeder selber wissen. Wegen unserer Geheimnisse.. oder auch wegen unserer Lügen. Shannon: Wer glaubst du, will uns bestrafen? Sun: Das Schicksal. Claire: Hintergrund Niemand bestraft uns. Die beiden drehen sich zu Claire um, die ganz still da sitzt und mit leerem Blick vor sich hinstarrt. Claire: Das Schicksal existiert nicht. Die Wellen krachen gegen die Felsen. Sayid hetzt über die Klippen, hält inne, sieht sich nach Charlie um. Sayid: Kannst du noch? Charlie: Keuchend Mir geht's gut. Lauf weiter. Sayid legt einen schnellen Schritt vor. Charlie kann kaum mithalten. Sayid: Es wird bald dunkel. Lauf schneller. Charlie: Keuchend Ich komm schon. Schnitt. Sayid rennt durch hohes Gras in den Dschungel hinein. Charlie kämpft sich etwas langsamer hinter ihm her. Die Säule aus schwarzem Rauch steigt steil in den Himmel hinauf und ist nun schon viel näher als zuvor. Sayid rennt so schnell er kann und ohne Pause. Charlie fällt immer weiter zurück und verliert ihn irgendwann aus den Augen. Charlie: Sayid! Er wird langsamer. Bleibt stehen. Charlie: Sayid! Unruhig blickt er um sich. Charlie: Sayid! Sayid: Hintergrund Hier drüben! Charlie fährt herum, macht einen Schritt in die Richtung, aus der Sayids Stimme zu kommen schein. Charlie: Sayid? Sayid taucht vor ihm auf. Nimmt seinen Rucksack ab. Sayid: Du bist völlig außer Atem. Wir machen ne Pause. Charlie: Pause? Sie ist hier irgendwo, wir müssen.. Charlie geht zu Sayid hinüber, dabei fällt sein Blick auf das kleine gelbe Flugzeug, das zerstört am Boden liegt. Sayid: Noch ein Kilometer, und du brichst zusammen. Wir machen ne Pause. Charlie gibt nach. Charlie: Keuchend Ist hier das mit Boone passiert? Sayid: Das Flugzeug war da oben. Sayid wirft ihm eine Wasserflasche zu. Charlie fängt sie auf. Charlie: Wo kam es her? Sayid: Den Karten nach zu urteilen aus Nigeria. Charlie trinkt einen Schluck. Charlie: War jemand an Bord? Sayid: Zwei Männer, gekleidet als Priester. Charlie: Priester? Sayid: Verkleidete Drogenschmuggler. Sayid hebt eine der kleinen Marienstatuen auf. Sayid: Das Flugzeug ist voll mit Heroin. Er wirft die Figur zu Boden, wo sie in Stücke zerbricht. Charlie starrt darauf herunter. Sayid holt einmal tief Luft und nimmt seinen Rucksack wieder zur Hand. Sayid: In Ordnung... Charlie blickt auf den Boden herunter. Sayid geht an ihm vorbei, schon wieder auf dem Weg weiter durch den Dschungel. Sayid: ...wir müssen weiter. Charlie starrt auf die zerbrochene Marienstatue herunter. Mehrer kleine Tütchen Heroin liegen zwischen den Scherben im Gras. Die Gruppe ist auf ihrem Weg zur Luke, Jack führt den Trupp an, dann Kate und Hurley und ganz am Ende Locke. Jack erreicht den kleinen Strom, balanciert vorsichtig über die unebenen Steine und wartet am anderen Ufer auf Kate. Kate überquert den Strom. Dann Hurley. Hurley fängt wie nebenbei eine Unterhaltung mit Locke an. Hurley: Und, Alter, was glaubst du steckt hinter dieser Luke? Locke: Was glaubst du denn? Hurley: Tonnenweise Fertiggerichte.. aus den 50er-Jahren, oder so. Und Fernseher mit Kabelanschluss, ein paar Handys, saubere Socken, Seife, Twinkies, du weißt schon diese Kekse, als Nachtisch nach dem Fertigessen. Twinkies bleiben ungefähr 8000 Jahre frisch, Alter. Locke verlangsamt kurz seinen Schritt und lacht in sich hinein. Locke: Ich mag auch gerne Twinkies. Hurley lächelt ihn an. Hurley: Sag mal, was glaubst du ist da drin? Locke: Hoffnung. Ich glaube da drin ist Hoffnung. Während Hurley ihm einen verwunderten Blick zuwirft, setzt Locke ungerührt seinen Weg fort. Jack hat die Spitze eines Hügels erreicht, auf dessen anderen Seite sich ein steiniger Weg vor ihm auftut. Er sieht sich nach Kate um, die ihm mit vorsichtigen Schritten folgt. Auch Locke hat den Hügel erklommen und folgt Jack und Kate, als plötzlich ein lautes Kreischen aufdröhnt und sie allesamt zusammenzucken lässt. Ihre Köpfe schießen nach oben. Und sie sehen einen großen schwarzen Vogel wegfliegen. Die Äste des Baumes, auf dem er gesessen hatte, wackeln raschelnd. Für einen Moment stehen alle wie erstarrt. Hurley: Wer immer sich den Namen "Dunkles Territorium" ausgedacht hat.. war genial. Kate und Locke wenden sich wieder dem Abstieg vom Hügel zu. Hurley folgt ihnen. ---- Aufgeschrieben von: Willow und Nordlys Category:Transcripte Kategorie:Staffel 1